Down the Rabbit Hole
by AlexisPeaney
Summary: When Tecna is stuck in the Omega portal Timmy promises to find her, no matter what. He wants to make a thing to find her but went down "The Rabbit Hole". Meaning that he fell away from his everyday life, and got completely lost in his mind. He doesn't drink, eat and sleep. Now that Brandon and Sky are on Eraklyon it's up to Riven and Helia to take care of him. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hiyaa peeps! Here's a new story! I know that I've got 2 other stories of me going on but I just HAD to write this story. If you didn't knew it, I'm a big fan of Scorpion. There are a lot stories about the famous 'Rabbit Hole'. And Timmy goes down the Rabbit Hole in this story (hence the title) when he wants to find/make something to get Tecna back. Down the rabbit hole means that you get swallowed in your work and that you can't snap out of it, you're literally lost in your own mind (But don't worry, it's for geniuses only.)_

 _This story takes place in season 3 episode 14 (Payback/Revenge/Fury)._

 _ **Summary:**_

 _The Winx are still crying after the events on Andros. Bloom has decided to disband the Winx Club since Tecna is assumed to be dead. Timmy refuses to believe that Tecna is gone for good and storms off. Riven decides to go and let the girls have their tears and leaves to have a talk with Timmy to calm him down. Timmy says that Tecna is still alive and will do anything to bring her back._

 _ **Story line:**_

 _When Tecna is stuck in the Omega portal Timmy promises to find her, no matter what. He wants to make a thing to find her but went down the rabbit hole._ _Meaning that he fell away from his everyday life, and got completely lost in his mind._ _He doesn't drink, eat and sleep and is always busy with his project. Now that Brandon and Sky are on Eraklyon it's up to Riven and Helia to take care of him._

 **A/N:** _This story is in the POV of the specialists. The main characters are mostly Timmy and Riven. And it begins at the end of episode 9 (Season 3 of course)._

 _I use the Rai version (only the beginning. The rest, my Dears, is all FanFiction!) I use that version (and not 4kids) because the dialogue fits better with my story._

 _Hope you enjoy! And hey, don't forget to review and PM._

 _ **Warning!**_

 _I'm Dutch so my English can be rubbish sometime._

 _I'm dyslectic, I've never told it before but I really am and I hate it._

 _Let's begin!_

* * *

It was peaceful night at Red Fountain. If you would be walking through the corridors of Red Fountain, you couldn't see any students and all the lights were out, but one light wasn't. And that light came from under Saladin's office door. With Saladin, Codatorta, Timmy, Riven and Helia in it.

"Can someone explain to me why Faragonda has sent me this message?" Saladin asked while looking at his students. "The Winx Club broke curfew and have damaged the protection shield." He looked at Riven. "Griselda told me that the Winx were going on a picnic. She found it strange that you was driving them with an intergalactic ship, but now it's clear. Miss Faragonda got a message from the Royal Court of Eraklyon. They told us that you," while pointing at Riven "had brought the Winx to Eraklyon to talk to Sky. The letter told us that the Winx have attacked Prince Sky and that you've humiliated Princess Diaspro. Would you try and explain that to me Riven?"

Helia and Timmy looked questionably to their maroon haired friend. "Musa asked me yesterday for help. They thought that Sky was spelled and wanted to check it out. I told them that he was maybe there for free will, even though that would be unlikely, but they still wanted to do it. I landed at Alfea and saw them with Griselda wearing picnic baskets. They told Griselda that they were going on a picnic and that they were too lazy to walk, hence the intergalactic ship. I've brought them to Eraklyon, still trying to convince them to go back before they got in trouble, and had to distract the guards. So when I landed hid the Winx behind the bushes and the guards got in my ship. I told them if this was a parking zone and that I was there for Sky's and Diaspro's marriage, to congratulate them y'know. They told that reason to Diaspro and then she came to the ship too. I think I didn't tread her properly, that you have to do with all royal people. But hey, I don't do that with Sky and Stella too, do I? But I insulted her and she got pissed, she left with the guards and told me to leave. I left and landed a couple of metres further so that I could still see the castle. I saw the girls flying and told them to get in the ship. When we took off, the girls told me that Sky was under a spell of Valtor, high likely that Diaspro has given that, and that they broke the spell. Brandon was in the castle too, he distracted the guards and helped the Winx escape. They didn't know what happened to him. But when I brought the girls to Alfea it was after curfew, but Tecna had a device to make a temporally hole in the shield. The Winx got through it but Bloom was just too late. Then Griselda came and told the girls to go inside, I had to leave to Red Fountain. And then I saw you four standing there." Riven explained. Saladin nodded while Timmy and Helia still looked at him.

"The girls told Faragonda and Griselda exact the same thing, but they said that Aisha wasn't involved with it, was she?"

"No Sir," Riven shook his head. "Bloom, Stella, Flora and Musa were with me on Eraklyon, Tecna stayed behind with the device. Aisha was on Andros."

Saladin nodded again, but then looked at the other two specialists. "And you didn't know anything about it?"

Helia and Timmy shook their heads. "I woke up and saw that Riven wasn't in bed (1). I thought that he was training or something like, but when I couldn't find him I thought that he was in Magix. I called him to make sure that he was there and when Riven picked up he told me that he was training in the forest and that he would be back at night. The rest of the day I've spent with Timmy." Helia explained to the headmaster.

Saladin nodded. "Then I think it's time for you two to sleep. Codatorta and I need a private word with Riven about his punishment."

* * *

One hour later were Helia and Timmy sitting in Helia's room, waiting for Riven. Speaking about the devil, Riven just walked in causally with his arms folded behind his head with an unaffected look on his face. Timmy and Helia looked questionably at the youngest specialist of the squad (2). "What did you get?" Helia asked, knowing that he didn't got off with just a warning.

"One month everyday cleaning duty and helping in the kitchen every night for dinner, a month long too." Explained Riven calmly, he had gotten worse.

"Why did you do it then? Alright, I would be doing the same and I think Helia would do that too. But you was against it. So why did you say yes, they could've always asked one of us if you didn't want to." Timmy asked, waiting for answers.

"Something that Musa has said. I told her that she was overreacting, and why don't you just wait a little longer and see how this all plays out?" Riven explained.

"What did she answer?" Helia asked.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Everyone's jumping to conclusions and rushing into this without thinking things through. Hell, are you really going to be able to achieve anything that you couldn't do in a few days' time? Why don't you just wait a little longer and see how this all plays out?"_

 _"Because that was what we did with you two years ago and that was a mistake!" Musa exclaimed._

 _End_ _Flashback_

* * *

It was maybe lame to say that, but it was the truth. Riven betrayed all of his friends and landed at the end in the dungeon. When he came back at Alfea it took a long time to get everyone's trust back. He ruined his friendship, his studies and his body. He had been smoking, drinking and skipping meals, he looked maybe the same, but don't judge a book by his cover. He told his friends that he had been to Levi Bike Camp that summer. But that wasn't the truth, he has been in the hospital for his head. Darcy had messed a lot with it, and his health wasn't the best either. He has gotten a lot of sides effects too, like a shorter temper. But that are physical effects, he's still on medication for that, but that wasn't the most important side effect (3). The most affected side effect was mental, his trust. He didn't lower his walls anymore, he wasn't open, to nobody, except Musa. She has lowered his wall, brick for brick. He trust her, more than Helia and Saladin. At the party when they had defeated Darkar he asked her to be his girlfriend. He was so happy when she said yes, he was so happy to have her, he IS so happy to have her.

When she told him that answer _"Because that wa_ _s what we_ _did with you two years ago and tha_ _t was a mistake!"_ he shattered inside. He knew that Musa wasn't over his relation with Darcy, maybe she never will. But it still hurts, but it hurts more to see her hurt. So he said yes.

But it didn't changed Riven's opinion. It took almost a year for them to discover that he was under a spell. They didn't trust him after that, some of the girls hated him. And now that Sky was acting strange they're all like: _"Oh my god, what happened to him? This isn't like him." "He must be spelled." "_ _Oh, it must be a spell_." " _Oh, Sky is so handsome and perfect there's no way he would ever have a single selfish intention it must have been something Diaspro did._ _"_ Brandon, Timmy, Bloom, Musa, all of them up in arms that something had to be wrong. This just isn't Sky! Everyone had his back. He was jealous, jealous that has all of that, jealous that he has what Riven always wanted. A family, a good relationship, easy making friends, best in sword fighting, best in everything. Even if he didn't want or didn't do his best, he got it. Even after the betrayal on the Day of the Royals, they still forgave him (4).

"That they did it earlier with me and Darcy and that that was a mistake, a mistake they didn't want to take again."

Timmy and Helia nodded and then it became silent.

"I think it's time to go to bed." Timmy said. "It's gonna be a long day tomorrow." If he just knew what's tomorrow is going to happen on Andros.

* * *

 _(1) Riven and Helia shares a room and Timmy, Brandon and Sky shares a room. In season 1 left Riven for another squad (end episode 8 'Day of the rose'). So I planned to put him up with Helia. He's Riven's best friend (in season 2) so why not?_

 _(2) Riven is really youngest member of the squad, I thought that it was Timmy but I was wrong. If you see the characters you would think that is was: Helia, Riven, Sky, Brandon and last (but not least) Timmy. But it is (I can't believe it but it's true): Timmy, Sky, Helia, Brandon and as last Riven. TIMMY IS THE OLDEST! I thought always the youngest. (With the girls it is Stella, Flora, Musa, Aisha/Layla, Bloom and last Tecna. Almost 2 years between Tecna and Timmy. Can you believe it?)_

 _(3) He was under a spell for almost a year, and then? Nothing wrong? I made it up because I just don't believe that you can be alright after that._

 _(4) It's true, whatever Sky does, they still forgive him. Imagine: Sky and Riven crash a ship. The punishment would be different. For Sky maybe cleaning the dragon stables (and the others will help of course) because his daddy pays the charge. And for Riven clean duty, kitchen duty, a lot more worse than Sky (the others won't help but just enjoy watching him suffer). It's UNFAIR! (I'm not a Sky-hater if you think that. I just love Riven more and I think that he deserves more)._

 **A/N:** That was chapter 1 again. Phew… I love this story already. Plzz review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _Hiyaa Peeps, here's chapter 2 of Down the Rabbit Hole. Sorry for the late update but I have a good reason for it. I have been stuck in the hospital for the last (almost) 2 weeks. I still am. I'm not gonna tell the reason, maybe later, but my update time has been decreased from normal to slow. I'm trying to update my other stories ASAP but I can't promise that._

 _For the guest who has reviewed, I hope that you understand it now. Timmy is the oldest because he was 17 when he first appeared in the show (Sky, Brandon and Riven were 16). Helia was 17 when he first appeared in the show and Sky, Brandon and Riven were 17 too (Timmy 18)._

 _For TechnoFan34: I hope you're gonna like it._

 _For Desiree Sparx: Aww, thanks! That's the biggest compliment ever._

 _In this chapter hears Timmy the news that Tecna is stuck in the Omega Dimension. This chapter takes place a day after chapter one. The evening when Timmy hears the 'shock of his life' news and the begin of the drama path._

 _WARNING!_

 _I'm Dutch so my English isn't the best._

 _I'm (still) dyslectic so there can be a few errors in the story._

 _I'm on painkillers and medicines that make you a bit loopy so there can be a 'WTF? moment' in this chapter._

 _But that doesn't really matter._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

It was late in the evening. Timmy laid in his bed, but he couldn't sleep. Something was wrong. He looked at his digital clock, 23:53. Timmy turned around and tried to get some sleep but then he heard knocking on the door.

"Urgh, who can be awake at this time. It's almost midnight for god's sake!" When he opened the door he saw Riven standing there. First thing that Timmy wanted to do was scream at him for waking him up, even though he wasn't asleep, but then he saw Riven's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried when he saw the worried face of the maroon-haired specialist.

"It's the girls." Riven said. "They called me and told us to go downstairs and meet them in the garden."

"What happened?" Timmy picked up his specialist uniform and started to change.

"I don't know, Helia's already downstairs with them. But there's certainly something up." He looked at Timmy worried. "Do you think it has something to do with the problems on Andros?"

"We just have to find out, don't we?"

When Timmy and Riven walked through the garden they saw the girls and Helia standing there. They were crying but Timmy didn't know why. But when he didn't found bright magenta locks, his heart sank into his stomach. _'No, it can't be…'_ he thought. Tecna was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sorry Timmy," Musa said with tearstained cheeks. "Tecna is gone. She tried to close the Omega Portal but got stuck in it."

Timmy's eyes widened, Tecna is gone, but she can't be gone, he can't live without her.

"She was brave and selfless," Aisha clenched her hands into fists as more tears fell down her face, "She gave her life to save Andros." He voice was tinged with rage and jealousy; rage because Tecna has died and jealousy because it was for her planet. Why did Tecna die? It wasn't her duty to do that. Aisha knew she had to be the one to close the Omega Portal. It was unfair!

Timmy clenched his hands into fists. No, it can't be right. Tecna can't be gone. He knew that is wasn't the girls' fault but he… he couldn't believe it.

"No, I can't do this! It's not right!" Timmy clenched his hands even harder to the point that it hurt. He was not going to believe for one millisecond that Tecna was actually dead, and no one was going to get him to change his mind. It wasn't fair!

Riven immediately noticed Timmy's increasing rage and sadness and put a strong reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Come on Timmy hang in there," he reassured his friend, "Keep going girls." Riven became increasingly concerned for him. Timmy was always the one to keep his head cool. He helped himself always when he was angry, now it was Riven's turn to help Timmy.

Bloom spoke out softly through her sobs. "Her eyes. There was so much hope in her eyes." Hearing that Timmy felt like he just got punched in the stomach; now he couldn't get Tecna's beautiful teal eyes out of his mind, eyes that he can maybe never see again.

Musa smiled through her fresh tears. "Yeah, and remember when she tried to be funny?"

"I wish I laughed more," Stella exploded into tears.

"Me too," Bloom reassured her Solarian friend.

Timmy couldn't handle it anymore. The sadness and the rage, it was too much to handle.

"NO, STOP IT!" he screamed. Tears streaming down his cheeks. "Tecna's not gone. She's just trapped."

Riven looked at him worried, he himself couldn't believe that Tecna's dead but he was realistic, she's stuck in the Omega Portal. Even if she survive it there, there's no way she can escape. And with all the criminals walking freely there the chance only becomes slimmer.

So Riven grabbed him roughly by each of his shoulders and tried to shake the information into him, "Timmy, Tecna disappeared inside the Omega Portal!" He hoped that Timmy got his point.

Musa approached them. She couldn't see Timmy like this, but he just have to believe that Tecna is dead. "The gates closed forever Timmy. There's no way-" but she got interrupted by a raging specialist.

"No you're wrong, all of you" Timmy yelled in frustration and tried to leave but then Riven grabbed him by the wrist. "Timmy."

But Timmy didn't care and ripped his arm away from Riven's grasp. "No, let go of me!" and he dashed away as fast as he could.

He couldn't believe them, they think that Tecna is dead. Tecna isn't dead. He can feel it. He sighed and sat down on a bench. He rubbed his eyes from exhaustion and leaned his head backwards. Then he heard someone approaching. When he looked up he saw Riven walking towards him.

When Riven saw Timmy sitting there, his heart broke. He looked so fragile and so lonely there. He wanted to help him, but he didn't want to give him hope. He knew he had to tell him that Tecna is dead, but he knew that if he says the wrong thing that Timmy would easily snap. So he has to be carefully with what he says.

"Timmy, you have to face reality…I know it's hard but…" Riven couldn't speak further, he didn't know what to say.

But then Timmy looked up. "Riven…you know how sometimes you can feel someone's magic vibe?" his voice softly and with despair in his eyes

Riven gave Timmy a reassuring look even though he had no clue what the specialist was talking about. He sat down next to him on the bench and gave him a small smile. "Uh yeah, I think…"

Timmy grabbed the wooden bench with his hands. "Well I could always feel Tecna's real strongly, and I still can…" Timmy didn't know how to explain it. He had a feeling, a feeling that Tecna's still alive.

"Timmy…" Riven trailed off. He wished that Timmy would just face reality instead of thinking Tecna was somehow still alive. The Omega Dimension was the most dangerous realm after all. Alright, with Obsidian the second. It was even more dangerous than Pyros.

"No, listen to me. If she were gone there would be a void… an emptiness like all around me but there isn't. I feel her." He closed his eyes in frustration as Riven tried to find a way to comfort the frustrated specialist. Timmy felt Riven putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Tecna, I know you're alive and I'm going to find you I promise." It was probably one of the most unreasonable promises Timmy has ever made, but one of the strongest.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _I know what you're thinking. 'Hey? I know this script.' You're right, I used the story Absolute Zero of SharpieMassacre as inspiration source. I'm gonna use more stories as inspiration like:_

 _Tell Me What I've missed – emberfire411_

 _Weaknesses – zeburilla_ _ **(You should really read that story. You know then more about the Rabbit Hole. It's a Scorpion Fanfic)**_

 _Well, I hope you liked it and that I didn't disappoint you guys! I know that it is a short chapter but with everything going on here, I just can't concentrate y'know and I just wanted to update this story! I'm a little bit tired and the nurse is screaming at me for like 2 hours that I need to sleep. I HATE HOSPITALS!_

 _Review plzz_

ByeBye!

(A grumpy) Alexis Peaney.


End file.
